


Nygmobblepot AU

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on this beautiful coupling of Oswald and Edward, Lots of random AU's, M/M, Multi, Nygmobblepot AU.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: AU's. From canon to alternate universe.. to anything that people want to see about Oswald and Ed, added with other characters and slight pairings of other Gotham couples.





	Nygmobblepot AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first of a few AU's I've decided to do. They'll be short or long, if I really get into one. I'm also open to suggestions of what AU's people would like to see.

COFFEE SHOP AU

It was the reason Ed came coming back to the coffee shop. Even though there were numerous other shops that were cleaner, better food and coffee.

He was the only reason.

This young man with soft, freckled cheeks, a sour expression on his face and the biggest blue eyes that Ed had ever seen in his life. Standing behind the counter of Falcone's coffee shop, looking so utterly bored day in and day out with the name tag, 'Ozzie'. He had heard the man snap at a girl in the back, a tall redhead that his name was OSWALD, not Ossie or Pengy. Whatever that meant. Ed just.. He couldn't resist the urge to see this man. It seemed that whenever Ed entered the shop, a hint of a smirk formed on his face. Every day, Oswald was there. By then, he'd gotten to know his work schedule down to mind. He didn't work on Tuesdays, which was an utter disappointment.

He did work every day else and those were the days Ed came in. Sure on his day off, he should have been cleaning his apartment or doing laundry, catching up on work, something like that. Instead, he was stalking after a young man, who probably wasn't interested him or was as straight as a rod. Ed identified himself as bisexual, aching for love from either gender. It was on his day off that it was pouring rain all over Gotham City and Falcone's was next to empty. Except for a trio of college looking students, it was simply Ed.

Wiping off his glasses and straightening himself, he looked around the shop. College kids, the usual pastries.. but no Oswald. Standing at the counter was a tall, blonde haired woman, her nametag reading Babs and wearing a bit to much makeup. It disappointed him, he had hoped to see Oswald.. But he had made the long track in the rain to the shop, a coffee was in order. Something to warm his bones up. "Hi," He greeted her politely.

Babs looked up, raising an eyebrow and popping her pale pink gum. "Hi. Welcome to Falcone's. What can I do for you?" She sounded like she was close to falling asleep from boredom. Ed regarded the list of things and he smiled at her. "I always get the same thing. Let me get-" As she began to get his order, Ed bit his tongue, almost hesitating to ask, but finally decided. "Is.. Oswald here?" He asked.

Unknown to Ed, her lips curled in a slow grin. "Hhhmm. Ossie!" She called out, turning herself around as she brought the coffee back over to Ed. "Ossie!"

"I have TOLD YOU, BARBARA! Do not call me Ossie!"

From the back, the curtains were shoved open and Oswald stomped right out, coming to a slow dead stop as he caught sight of Ed. Ed has the decency to flush, embarrassed that he was the cause of the yelling.. and it seemed like Oswald's annoyance. He smiled. The young man looked so adorable as always, in that tacky apron, his black hair showing hints of soft blonde. Like he dyed it. "I.. hello, Oswald. How are you?" He greeted softly. A slow smile overtook Oswald's face as he stepped forward. "Hello, Riddler."

Riddler?

It was Oswald's turn to blush, a little chuckle escaping him. "We call you the Riddler, because of your cups. The question marks you've drawn all over them," First noticed when they were throwing away the trash. Since.. Oswald didn't actually know his real name, it had been nicknamed as the Riddler. "I'll handle the rest of this, Babs." The blonde woman slowly smirked, stepping aside and towards the back room. Ed smiled as he stepped forward, moving to stand in front of the counter. Right near Oswald. "My name is Ed," He said softly. "Edward Nygma."

"Ed," Oswald breathed out the name, looking up at the taller man. He smirked lightly. "And my name is Oswald. Oswald Cobblepot." He introduced himself. "I guess I can't keep calling you Riddler.. I prefer Ed," He said softly. The two of them smiled at each other. Ed smiled, feeling a bit more confident as he looked down to the shorter man. "Well, I-"

"He's single, you know!" Babs shrilled from the back room.

Oswald happened to turn the most beautiful shade of red that Ed had ever seen, his freckles standing out on his nose as his hands gripped the counter. "No one asked you, Barbara!"

Ed slowly smiled. So, Oswald was single.. well. He was certainly glad that he braved a cold to come to the coffee shop. A date might have been in the future for the two of them.


End file.
